robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Thermidor 2
Spelling In Series 3 Thermidor was spelt Thermador, as shown on the screen in its Heat. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72oFEhoCfyc. Llamaman201 11:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :OK, sure. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:08, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I never noticed that. Thanks for bringing it up. Christophee (talk) 22:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) On the team members part of Thermidor 2's info box, should it say Christopher Snowling instead of Snowl? User:Llamaman201 (talk) 21:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it should. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Thermador Does anyone reacon Thermador like chaos 1 should have a seperate article? --Bowsersshell 18:13, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well, Thermador has a similar design to Thermidor 2, and the robots have been kept together for ORAC and Ansgar, which had completely different designs. Middle Eye 19:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Usually a one-off robot from a "brand" of robot (Steg, Napalm, Chaos, Trinity) needs to be notable. Steg 2, Shadow of Napalm, Chaos and Oblivion all achieved recognition enough to warrant their own articles, whilst Dominator, Dreadnaut XP-1, Prometheus, T2 and Schumey Too are minor enough to warrant being merged with their robot "brand". Thermador didn't really do anything. Further, its appearance in the video game as "Thermidor 2" actually allows us to make the subpage without concern. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Newer Version Don't we have a picture of the newer version of Thermidor 2 when it did have its antennae, like it did during Extreme 1, Series 5 and Series 7? It only lacked them in Series 6 and Extreme 2. A minor point, but it's worth something, surely. CrashBash 19:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Photo I have got a new high quality screengrab of Thermidor 2 in Extreme 1 without the CPZ and Dave logo on it. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :And? RelicRaider (talk) 16:47, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Use it to replace the current Extreme 1 default photo. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:57, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Go ahead, if you haven't already. Christophee (talk) 16:59, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I refrained specifically on this photo as we already had a photo of it in this series. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:23, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, if it was higher quality, then you don't have to ask for permission first to add it. RelicRaider (talk) 17:25, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Vote for Main Photo At this point, over five of us have got involved with the debate of which image of Thermidor II is better. Rather than leaving this until the last person to edit the page wins, let's go for a majority vote. Sign your username and reasons under the preferred image. Both are from Series 6, with one being used on the Robot Wars website, and the other in the Robot Wars magazine. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:28, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Votes for Website Image *My vote absolutely lies here. Of the two official photos, this is the "more" official one in my eyes, as it profiled Thermidor II, and we generally use the website images over magazine images when possible. I have other reasons beyond this. The image here is more front-facing, allowing you to get a better look at the face of Thermidor's flipper, and it's easier to make out the shape of Thermidor's claws. The magazine images were also taken in a very blue area, and as a result, there's a blue-ish tint on the usually extremely red Thermidor II in that image. My girlfriend's favourite robot is Thermidor II, and when she went to Google Images to grab a picture of it, I know this is the one she chose. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:28, January 18, Votes for Magazine Image *Chaos 2, Wild Thing and Stinger have their S6 pictures, so Thermidor 2 should have this 1 instead of the other 2. But despite this debate the photo's will still keep getting changed no matter what gets said. Lewis05 (Talk) January 18, 2016, 16:45 (UTC) Vote for Thermidor in the arena *Honestly I'm stuck between this or the website one, seeing as both are taken at a good angle. But I chose this one because I personally think it shows more of Thermidor than the Official image. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:38, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *This one. It's in a clear shot, and most crucially, it has the antennae. It doesn't really matter that it's from Series 5, the robot hardly changed that much after that series, and besides, Panic Attack's profile has its S5 picture, not its S7 one. CrashBash (talk) 16:40, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *I dislike images like the other two with no background. The white one is extremely pixelated at the sides, and the blue one has awful dimensions. This one will do until we can get an S6/7 image. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:58, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *Got to be this one. The white background has jagged edges, the blue background is at a wonky angle that doesn't show off the robot properly. Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:16, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Comments *The image "Jimlaad uploaded" is an interesting option thanks to the antennae, though I have two things to say in response. #If we're to have a shot of Thermidor II in the arena, then ideally we will extract an image from Series 7. #I uploaded an image just like this weeks ago, with what I think are more accurate dimensions for a non-widescreen show, though I'm not completely certain. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:47, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *Also, in response to Lewis's comment, I disagree with our image choice for Chaos 2. The current headline image has the flipper cut off, and the lack of a background on the official photo makes one of our most important pages more professional, as the higher resolution of the magazine image doesn't downscale that well anyway. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:53, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *JimLadd how can you hate images without backgrounds? They're more professional. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:41, January 18, 2016 (UTC) **Jimlaad can correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think he specifically dislikes images with no background, he's simply saying that these two in particular have their own problems. I am warming up to the thought of using Jimlaad's/my image of Thermidor in the arena on the article until Challenge airs the Seventh Wars, though I'm unsure which image has more correct dimensions of the two. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:51, January 18, 2016 (UTC) *The ones with no background just don't look very good IMO. Actual photos with backgrounds won't have bits cut off, or pixelated edges. In places where they're the best quality, I don't have major problems with it, but when we have the opportunity to use screenshots from the bots in the arena, then I'd prefer to do that, as it shows the robot fully built and ready, how it was supposed to be. In terms of my image vs Toast's, I'd rather use mine, mainly as it's a jpg, not a png. JPG files are better for photos and screenshots, so basically every image on the wiki should be a jpg for the best quality. Certainly there should be no gifs. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:58, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Update Now I have updated a Series 7 image and put it as the main photo. Hope everyone is alright with that. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:28, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :With all due respect, I'd honestly rather have a view of Thermidor from the front. The only reason I took that original shot was to show that the antennae were still there on that version (that, and inadvertedly showing the kick-down piece). CrashBash (talk) 17:43, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree the S7 shot of Thermie isn't that great really, I prefer a front shot/over head shot. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:50, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Thermidor made it all the way to the series semi-finals in Series 7, there must be an alternative pose somewhere else in the series, even though we should keep our current header image elsewhere on the article. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:48, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :Much better! Though I will crop it slightly. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:06, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Repaint? I've noticed that the official image and the statistic 360 spin of Thermidor is Orange but watching the episode, David Harding mentions giving it a paint job, in this shot we see it as red...not only that but Terror Turtle's Facebook had Thermidor in one of their photos with it red once again. But entering the arena we see it orange. This could all be a part of the lighting but the fact that the team leader says they gave it a paint job makes me wonder if up until the filming day they had it red then repainted it (i.e. they could have had their interview one day but fought the next). I maybe overthinking this.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:34, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :I think Thermidor was red in the arena, and that everything appearance of the lobster in orange was done earlier. I believe orange, despite how common it is, cannot be picked up certain cameras or at least it would make difficult to film (one of the series 1 competitors had a similar issue). --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 12:04, February 4, 2017 (UTC) White Claw Here's something that's always confused me even when I was young and that was, why does Thermidor on the Official image used for Series 5 and Extreme have a white claw? It could be the lighting but then again looking at the image the claw seems to be the ONLY bit effected by the lighting (wheels not included) if that is the case and doesn't seem to merge completely rather just being a white block as if it were unpainted or an error in the editing for this photo.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:53, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :That's lighting or a printing error. It is always red. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:03, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :I'd say lighting given you can also see the tires are lit in a small narrow slice. --MasterMarik (talk) 18:26, February 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Perhaps they forgot to paint it? I mean its not uncommon to forget to do something like that. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:02, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Image quality, printing error, bad lighting. I think a combination of the three is what's causing the issues. Look at the transition, and you'll see it's still red as it goes in. It's not white. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:18, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :I'd say lighting. Specifically, the combination of wedged claws and the lights being positioned top rightish means that that area of that claw is perfectly positioned to reflect the light straight at the camera. Combatwombat555 (talk) 19:13, February 19, 2018 (UTC) The narrative of Thermidor 2's Series 6 exit OK, I will be honest here. This is something that has confused for a while now, and I really would like clarification. So according to this article, Thermidor 2's wheel was damaged by a glancing blow from 13 Black, leaving it driving in circles. However, the article then says that Stinger's hit on Thermidor 2 caused the wheel damage. So, which robot immobilised Thermidor 2? After re-watching the scene a few times, I note that Thermidor 2 actually drove forward before Stinger secured the blow on the top, which then left it crippled. Comments from Thermidor 2's team also state Stinger achieved the knockout blow, not 13 Black. Therefore, unless someone can provide a reliable source or good reasoning that 13 Black did the damage, I might remove this claim from the article. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:01, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :I have no idea where a claim like that came from. Stinger's hit is the only one Thermidor 2 suffers. It dented the motor and obviously hindered the mobility. All I can think of is, that piece of information was added to the article ages ago. Because Stinger's hit on Thermidor 2 is very bad from a camera angle perspective - and possibly video quality wise at the time - then maybe the original editor simply guessed that a spinner must be the culprit to make an opponent's tyre lock up. But nevertheless from the footage in 2019, it's clear which machine causes the KO. EDIT: okay I've just read the article. I think it just needs rewording. 13Black does connect with a hit, but it doesn't cause any terminal damage to that wheel. Instead of saying that the tyre was damaged I'll just reword it to 13Black connected with a hit.NJGW (talk) 17:26, November 27, 2019 (UTC)